Christie Reads Her Fan Emails
by dunkingman
Summary: Now attending school and helping an orphanage in Rio de Janeiro, Christie was asked to read emails from her fan base. Will she enter the next tournament or find Eddy alone? Is she familiar with this new fighter from her country? Who does Christie consider her closets friends? Click and find out.
1. Christie Reads Her Fan Emails

Christie Reads Her E-Mails

 _Private Residence in Tijuca forest, Rio de Janeiro, Brazil_ …

This time MartialArtsJunkie Magazine made a phone call for the Capoeirista, Professor Rank, Christie Monteiro to respond to her fans from around the world. Christie accepted the offer to answer her fans since she never knew about having a fan base. It is still unclear if Christie will reappear with the King of Iron Fist Tournament. For now she runs errands for a retired lawyer, attends social work classes, and teaches Capoeira at her part time job at an orphanage. Christie was aware that some questions would revolve around Eddy, who has yet to return home. However, it is possible that Eddy might be targeted by some assassins and Christie has no idea as to who they might be. With this in mind she begins to answer her fan base.

Christie: "Hi everyone! I'm here as promised! Thank you for the questions. I will answer them honestly and to the best of my knowledge. Okay, let's see what we have here!"

 **Email #1**

 _Question: "Hey Christie, where are you now? Will you participate in the next tournament?"_

Christie: "I've been back home since the last tournament was over. I did hear about this upcoming tournament, but I don't know if I'm willing to go this time around."

 **Email #2**

 _Question: "Have you met any friends during these fighting tournaments?"_

Christie: "Well it's not easy let me tell you. Some of them are very anti-social. I usually get along with the female fighters, except for the Williams sisters, they're creepy. I developed a friendly rivalry with Julia Chang. She even invited me to her country a few times."

 **Email #3**

 _Question: "When was the last time you saw Eddy Gordo?"_

Christie: "It was a month after the last tournament. I finally returned to Brazil, only to hear from Mr. Barros, the old lawyer who I work for, tell me that Eddy left his mansion and he was working at an orphanage. So in a hurry I rushed to the orphanage were Eddy was helping kids. Made it there, Eddy was gone. The children said he just left to fight some bad guys. So I ran to the train station hoping to spot him. Finally I spotted him! But he was so far away and I was too late to enter the train! I yelled and waived as much as I could and finally he looked at my direction. All he did was grin and shook his head telling me 'no'. I was so upset at him for leaving. Now I've heard that some people are after him, but I don't know if they are related to the Zaibatsu. I just hope he can stay alive."

 **Email #4**

 _Question: "How do you Latin women get so hot?"_

Christie: "Funny question. I'll give you a hint. It's something called pride."

 **Email #5**

 _Question: "There is a new Brazilian fighter named Katarina Alves attending the next tournament. Do you know her?"_

Christie: "Katarina Alves? Alves. The last name rings a bell. I wonder if she is related to Javier Alves, another famous politician. Mr. Barros used to be his lawyer years ago. Might have to ask him once I finish this session."

 **Email #6**

 _Question: "Stupid question, but is Brazilian your language, or do you know Spanish?"_

Christie (laughs.): "No Portuguese is our language. It's similar to Spanish though. My Spanish rough, but I can understand it. And don't call yourself stupid. : )."

 **Email #7**

 _Question: "How many stares do you get every day?"_

Christie: "I usually get two or three a day back home, but once I started traveling I get triple the amount of stares now. That I wasn't used to."

 **Email #8**

 _Question: "Did Eddy teach you everything about Capoeira or not?"_

Christie: "My grandfather was my first teacher before he went to prison. I was only nine years old when he was put in jail for attempted manslaughter. All I knew was the basics and how to sing the songs. Then one day, Eddy visited my aunt's house, and that is how we met for the first time. Back then I was little overweight, but I could still do some advance moves. Eddy pushed me hard to get back in shape and learn more about Capoeira. So in a sense, yes Eddy taught me a lot more about the style than my grandfather did since he was doing it on my grandfather's blessing."

 **Email #9**

 _Question: "What are your hobbies?"_

Christie: "Let's see. Other than Capoeira, I like to work, but I love to sleep more. Yes, beauty needs its sleep. Lol. Of course, I like to visit the beach. Love being in carnival. What else? Anywhere with good music is a good place for dancing."

 **Email #10**

 _Question: "Where are your parents (Meaning mom and dad)?"_

Christie: "My parents are long gone. I lost them in a car accident 8 years ago. I was so sad. Then I had to live with my aunt since then, until Eddy showed up. They are buried back in my hometown. I try to visit their graves every year on the day of the crash."

 **Email #11**

 _Question: "Did you ever see your grandfather before he passed away?"_

Christie: "Yes several times while he was sick. Right after he was released from prison, the time when I helped to bring him to the hospital, and after he died. He wasn't the man I once remembered who was so strong yet he always had wise words for me. I miss him all the time too. : ("

 **Email #12**

 _Question: "Will you blow me a kiss? Even though I can't see you!"_

Christie: "*KISSESS*. ; )."

 **Email #13**

 _Question: "What is your typical day of training?"_

Christie: "Well I keep my workouts around 2 hours, just so I can get other things done. I do lots of stretching, sometimes I run the hilly stairs or maybe jog. Then work on the basic moves of Capoeira mainly cartwheels, handstands, kicks, escapes, etc. Then it's more advanced sequences. Then it's working on acrobatics. I always need improvement on that. Some days I do this before I even head for the orphanage and teach the children. So I'm always active."

 **Email #14**

 _Question: "Who is this Mr. Barros fellow?"_

Christie: "He is an old friend of Eddy's late father. He was a lawyer. I met Mr. Barros through Eddy 3 years ago. He would always compliment me about my looks. It creeped me out at first, but he never did anything mischievous. One day he told me I looked like his wife who died young and he never remarried, so I guess that's why. Mr. Barros later asked me to run errands for him since he's becoming less mobile. He lives on Papqueta Island just outside Rio. Rich people live there. This house I'm living in now, used to be his before he moved to the island. He was nice enough to renovate it right before I moved him. I felt he was being too generous, but he insisted I move so I wouldn't keep living in small dwellings. He's such a great man."

 **Email #15**

 _Question: "Will you please marry me Christie?"_

Christie: "Huh? I don't even know you. So desperate. (laughs.)"

 **Email #16**

 _Question: "How would you describe your ethnic makeup?"_

Christie: "I'm multiracial. Mom was half asian because of grandfather. Grandfather was born in Korea. My dad was half black/half white."

 **Email #17**

 _Question: "Do you plan to enter the tournament if Eddy is there?"_

Christie: "If I know he is there, then I will reconsider and enter."

 **Email #18**

 _Question: "Did you know Nina Williams is getting married?"_

Christie: "Wow! No I didn't! To who I wonder?"

 **Email #19**

 _Question: "What rank are you in your martial art? How does the rank system work?"_

Christie: "I have a custom made cord. It's purple. But I'm a professor rank. It's usually blue for those who still attend academies. When I started I was a green cord. All beginners are green cord. Then there is the yellow cord. Yellow cord is not easy to get because you have to be a good with your moves and you need learn how sing and play the instruments. Next is the blue cord. Blue cord gives a person teaching privileges. I made it to blue and haven't gone up since I'm not part of any academy. The highest color is white, where my grandfather and Eddy are. They are considered masters in the art."

 **Email #20**

 _Question: "What is your favorite and least favorite animal?"_

Christie: "I keep a pet monkey. I called him Kiwi like the fruit. Also love butterflies. The ones I hate are spiders though, and Brazil has big scary ones!"

 **Email #21**

 _Question: "Can you tell us your measurements please?"_

Christie: "90-68-98 (centimeters)."

 **Email #22**

 _Question: "What disease did your grandfather die from?"_

Christie: "A rare incurable illness called Goodpasture's Syndrome. It shuts down the immune system so he ended up dying with a case of bronchitis."

 **Email #23**

 _Question: "Have you thought about doing modeling?"_

Christie: "I have done some shoots before, but I don't want to make a career out of it. I wasn't always pretty. I used to be overweight as a teen until Eddy change my eating habits."

 **Email #24**

 _Question: "Are you good at other sports?"_

Christie: "I played soccer as a kid since it's the number one sport in my country. Also like volleyball, basketball, handball, and roller blading."

 **Email #25**

 _Question: "Do you feel the Zaibatsu could have saved your grandfather?"_

Christie: "I'm sure they could have! Eddy was sure too, but nothing was done! I have so many questions for Eddy as to why did he let grandfather die without treatment. The Zaibatsu is a crooked organization! I will always hate them!"

 **Email #26**

 _Question: "Julia Chang stated you were one of her tougher opponents. Do you agree? Which fights did you enjoy the most?"_

Christie: "Yeah, facing Julia was great! Her rhythm is excellent! A very sweet person through and through! I also enjoyed facing Xiaoyu, Asuka, Steve, Hwoarang, Lei Wulong, the fat blonde guy, and that funny kangaroo! The kangaroo was weird, but it was cool to fight him. Lol."

 **Email #27**

 _Question: "What kind of car do you drive?"_

Christie: "Just a Kia. Nothing special really."

 **Email #28**

 _Question: "I wanna see your ass on the webcam! Show it please? Pretty please with whip cream?"_

Christie: "Huh? Now I know I did a semi nude photoshoot last year. My ass was everywhere in that session. Just look in a search engine online. It's there somewhere. You can do it! : )."

 **Email #29**

 _Question: "Speaking of ass do you feel you have the biggest one in the King of Iron Fist Tournament?"_

Christie: "I dunno. I never bothered to look."

 **Email #30**

 _Question: "Do you ever get dizzy doing those flips and spin kicks?"_

Christie: "Only if I go too fast. It's fun to move!"

 **Email #31**

 _Question: "What's your take on Ling Xiaoyu obsession with Jin Kazama?"_

Christie: "Is she trying to date Jin or something? Not a wise move if you ask me."

 **Email #32**

 _Question: "Did Lei Wulong really ask you out after the last tournament?"_

Christie: "No. Me and Lei worked together to find Eddy, only to have no luck. That is until I briefly spotted Eddy back home."

 **Email #33**

 _Question: "Do you like your sausages extra large or small?"_

Christie: "Makes no difference to me."

 **Email #34**

 _Question: "Admit it. You are in love with your master aren't you?"_

Christie: "I don't know. I can't say."

 **Email #35**

 _Question: "Miguel says you remind him of his sister. Can you confirm this?"_

Christie: "In the last tournament after I fought him. He told me I looked like his late sister. I told him I was flattered by it. Very sad to hear about his sibling dying. If he enters the upcoming tournament then I will cheer for him."

 **Email #36**

 _Question: "Have you heard of Lucky Chloe?"_

Christie: "No. Never heard of her. Who is that?"

 **Email #37**

 _Question: "What's your all time record at the King of Iron Fist Tournament?"_

Christie: "7 wins. 10 losses."

 **Email #38**

 _Question: "You're teaching kids? On what subjects?"_

Christie: "Yeah I do, but I'm teaching them Capoeira, for exercise and self defense. I took over the role after Eddy left there. The kids respect him a great deal, but I do the best I can while he is away."

 **Email #39**

 _Question: "You're into social work? Why did you get into that?"_

Christie: "People go through so many things in life whether its family issues, poverty, crime, or depression. After going through struggles (and still going through them), I felt like it was time I should do my part for those who haven't been as fortunate as me. Besides, I can't keep putting myself in danger forever as far as fighting goes."

 **Email #40**

 _Question: "What is your sign?"_

Christie: "Sagittarius. Oh I forgot I'm supposed to meet Mr. Barros at city hall this afternoon. I'll see you all later. Ciao!"

It is unknown if Christie will enter the next tournament. If she does so, then we wish her the best of luck in her semi-retired life.


	2. Christie recovers and calls friends

**Recovery & Calling Friends**

 _Home of Faron Barros, Paqueta Island, Rio de Janeiro_ …

After a nice long shower, Christie only wore her undergarments with a yellow robe covering her body as she decided to dry up outside at the terrace of a man's home overlooking the city of Rio. She arrived at the man's home yesterday after being released from the hospital. This man's name is Faron Barros, an old family friend of Eddy Gordo's. He is a retired lawyer who actually defended Eddy Gordo in court after the death of Eddy's father. Barros made a secret deal with the judge to still send the young Eddy to prison, but only for eight years. This is was for Eddy's protection since they knew the Zaibatsu were the real culprits in the murder of Eddy's dad.

Anyway, Barros had no idea Eddy would become a martial artist when he finally got out of prison. Through Eddy, this is how Senhor Barros met Christie. He took a fancy to Christie since she reminded him of his wife before she passed away from a rare disease. Barros was willing to give Christie a refurbished house in the jungle part of Rio so could have a good place to stay while working on her job. One day a mystery woman broke into Mr. Barros' mansion and then assaulted Christie at her house for the whereabouts of Eddy. Thankfully the woman did not kill Christie and she was out of the hospital in just one day. Mr. Barros offered Christie to stay with him while Christie's house is getting repaired.

Barros: "Christie! I brought breakfast. Let's eat under the shade here."

Christie: "Oh! Obrigado! Uh, let me get dressed first."

Barros: "Certainly."

15 minutes later…

Christie: "Sorry that look so long. I'm still treating the gash over my head."

Barros: "You look fine Christie. It's a wonder you only received a few marks on your body and not worse."

Christie: "Yes, you're right."

Barros: "I made sure your house is being repaired and the security system is upgraded. Now, I've done some digging on this woman who broke into our homes. She's a hired mercenary who works under an old friend of mine, Mr. Seu. He was once a lawyer like myself before he went into the drug trade. I cut ties with him because of that. The girl's name is Katarina. And…"

Christie: "Katarina? I remember an email that asked me about than name. She is going to fight in the next tournament!"

Barros: "Now it makes more sense. Her coming this way to find Eddy? I didn't even know another tournament was taking effect this year."

Christie: "The tournament is going to start in the summer time."

Barros: "I see. Well, Christie you don't have to chase her. Heck, you do not have to find Eddy again. If he doesn't want to come home, then that his choice to make. If that woman Katarina decides to come back for us, we'll be ready for her next time."

Christie: (sighs.): "I don't know. I was moving on until that woman showed up. She even had the nerve to attack you."

Barros: "She didn't attack me thankfully."

Christie: "Either way, just sitting around isn't changing things. I'm going to contact some other people about this. I'll be in the guest room if you need me."

Barros: "Okay. I have to go by the local pharmacy, I should be back in about 30 minutes or so. Then we can visit Senhorita Mansur's home after that. Sounds good?"

Christie: "Si Senhor Barros. Be careful."

Barros: "I will."

 _Few minutes later_ …

Christie: "Okay. I will send Julia this message. Hopefully she calls soon. It is Sunday after all. Now, what did I miss since Friday." (Checking emails.)

 **Email #41**

Maia **:** "Christie! Are you alright! We heard about what happened in your home! Please respond! You're not answering your phone! We are getting worried here!"

Christie: "Maia, I'm okay! I'm sorry I did not get to you all since Friday! Yes, my home was broken into and I was assaulted. I had to stay in the hospital for a day. Now I'm with Mr. Barros in a safer place. I will call you later okay!"

 **Email #42**

Christie to Julia Chang: "Give me a call Julia! It's important and it can't wait!"

 **Email #43**

Guest: "Hope you are doing okay. Saw a news story about your house being broken into the other day. I'm a big fan of yours."

Christie: "I'm fine now! A crazy turn of events Friday. I know it scared a lot of people. Just letting everyone know I'm okay."

 **Email #44**

Guest: "Are you into Star Wars or Star Trek?"

Christie: "I don't really watch space shows. Sorry."

 **Email #45**

Guest: "Are you doing alright! Please say you're alive! Don't be dead Christie! Please!"

Christie: "I'm alive! Thank you!"

 _Incoming call from Julia Chang on the webcam_ …

Christie (Answers.): "Hello! Julia!

Julia Chang: "Christie! Good to hear from you. What's up?"

Christie: "I had something really awful happen to me this past weekend."

Julia: "Really? What happened?"

Christie: "Some woman broke into my house and demanded that I tell her where to find Eddy, my teacher. I told her no, but I couldn't fight back or else she would shoot me. She knocked me out and next thing I knew, I was in the in hospital with scars all around my body."

Julia: "Oh spirits! I mean, its sounds she more than just knock you out. But I won't ask for further details. I'm just glad you're okay after that ordeal Christie."

Christie: "I thought I would get over Eddy and this tournament, but then this happens."

Julia: "Well let me ask you this. Who was that woman anyway? What did she look like?"

Christie: "Well, she was in all white, except for her black bra. I think she had a tattoo around her belly button, and she wore thick sunglasses. I found out her name is Katarina."

Julia: "I think I know who that is. The newest King of Iron Fist Tournament has a woman with the same name. And's she from Brazil if I'm not mistaken."

Christie: "Yeah. Mr. Barros said she was working under a man who used to be friends with him. But why in the world are they after Eddy? It doesn't make sense and it has me worried again."

Julia: "Don't panic. I'm sure your teacher is doing fine. I'm sure he has his reasons for not coming back home. People are still after his life and those close to him. But it does suck that this chick knows about you. Now, after I leave Mexico, I plan to come down to Brazil for research. You can come help me out if you like."

Christie: "Yeah. I remember seeing your email about going to the Amazon before. I can travel up there. I do feel I need a break from Rio. This is getting crazy."

Julia: "Stay calm Christie. It's ok. I'm here for you. I'll will come to Rio as soon as I'm done here at King's orphanage grand opening."

Christie: "Grand opening?"

Julia: "Yeah. King rebuilt his orphanage, I decided to come by and see it for myself."

Christie: "Oh wonderful. I'm sure it's beautiful!"

Julia: "Yes it is. But seriously, hang in there Christie. I'm coming down to you in 3 days. I'm glad you told me about this."

Christie: "Yes. I feel better now. Let me know when you come down okay."

Julia: "You got it. See you later bye!"

Christie: "Ciao!"

The conversation ended with Christie and Julia. Christie felt a little better after talking with Julia. She knew that Julia was trustworthy enough to understand where Christie was coming from. Next, Christie decided to get the opinion of another old friend and calls him.

 _Calling Tiger_ …

Tiger (on the phone.): "Ay who is this?"

Christie: "It's me Tiger!"

Tiger: "Christie! Aw man! Long time no hear girl! What's good?"

Christie: "I'm fine Tiger. I know I haven't called in a while. I've living fine up until Friday that is."

Tiger: "Why? What happened Friday?"

Christie: "A woman came out of nowhere breaking into my house and then assaulted me. She had a gun on her, so I couldn't defend myself. I'm staying at a friend's place for the time being."

Tiger: "Dayum! Are you alright? I mean, who recused you?"

Christie: "The police came because one of my neighbors heard my window break. So the cops found me unconscious. I was in the hospital too, but only for a day. I'm okay now, just not at my place obviously."

Tiger: "That's unreal girl! I'm just glad you made it out in one peace!"

Christie: "Me too."

Tiger: "Listen! If you need anything, money, clothes, hell, a new house! I gotcha ya dig?"

Christie: "Uh that's a lot to offer Tiger. I'm with a friend with plenty of resources, so it's not necessary to give me everything."

Tiger: "I'm just putting it out there for ya? What will you do now that the house is damaged?"

Christie: "I'm getting the house repaired with a better security system and I'm going out of town for a bit just to clear my head about this and Eddy's safety."

Tiger: "He never came back yet?"

Christie: "No. This woman is after him for some reason. I at least remember her asking about him. I'm worried once again."

Tiger: "If I hear anything about Eddy, I will be on the phone or emailing you nonstop Christie. Believe it!"

Christie: "Thanks Tiger. By the way, what are you doing now?"

Tiger: "Oh I'm in Vegas now. Working at the big casinos here as an entertainer. You've been to The Strip yet?"

Christie: "No. But I should go one day."

Tiger: "You won't regret it girl! Lot's to do here, just don't go broke by losing all your money!" (Laughs.)

Christie: "I don't think I'll do that. Thank you Tiger! I'll let you go now."

Tiger: "Yeah! I'm glad you called. I gotta run and practice my moves again! Stay groovy baby!"

Christie (Laughs.): "I will ciao!"

 _Conversation ends_ …

Senhor Barros returns to the mansion after purchasing his weekly prescriptions. He goes upstairs in one of the guest rooms to find Christie relaxing on the sofa with her laptop.

Senhor Barros: "I'm back!"

Christie: "Hey! You find everything at the pharmacy?"

Senhor Barros: "Everything except for my blood thinner. I'll have to return there in two days for it. Damn doctors. Any who, are you ready to go or would you rather stay here?"

Christie: "No! I'm ready!"

Christie closed her laptop and joined the old man out of the mansion. Despite what's happened Christie felt more at ease about the situation. When Julia would arrive in her country, she will aid her in the research about plant structure by going into the jungle. After that, maybe Christie will make up her mind about entering the tournament.


	3. Chat Room Session & Foiled Assassination

**Chat Room Session & Foiled Assassination**

 _Barros Residence, Paqueta Island, Rio de Janeiro, Brazil_ …

Christie initially wanted to join the next King of Iron Fist Tournament after finding out her old mestre Eddy Gordo had made his return for it. However, Eddy's old friend Faron Barros advised against it. After the latest incident with Katarina breaking into the mansion, Barros said there could be others after his life because of his connection with the Gordo family. Not to mention, it was revealed by many news outlets that Eddy no longer worked for the Zaibatsu. Barros realized that Eddy was fighting for himself all along, and Christie should not get in his way like in the previous tournaments. This saddened Christie, but she knew Barros was telling the truth.

So Christie agreed to come by Barros' mansion every weekend to keep an eye on him. One day, she woke up in the mid-morning hours feeling rather restless. Earlier that week, another contact from the Martial Arts Junkie Magazine sent her an email about answering fans about Eddy's return (and other things). The old man (Barros) was still asleep upstairs. Christie stayed in the guest room downstairs and made sure not to make too much noise as she looked into her laptop at the special chat room setup by her contact.

Christie: "I'm back everyone. Sorry for the long delay. I've been busy doing social work and looking after someone who has grown very dear to me. I will answer as many emails as time allows it. I will be waiting until I get some responses."

Fake News: "Hello Christie! Are you doing well?"

Christie: "Hi! Yes I am well!"

Meg C: "Are you not going to the tournament?"

Christie: "No. I won't be going. Why? Well…I just don't want to cause trouble for my mestre. That's all really."

Jin Kazama Is A Fag: "Jin is gay!"

Christie: "Really? I didn't know that."

Jin Kazama Is A Fag: "It's true!"

Metal Sonic: "What is your eye color? You have some amazing eyes."

Christie: "My eyes a very light brown color, but some people think its amber looking but I don't think so."

Fake News: "Where are you exactly?"

Christie: "I'm at an old friend's house on Paqueta Island. The scenery is nice!"

Meg C: "Is it a boyfriend?"

Christie: "No No! Nothing like that!" (Laughing.)

Pretty Sugar Butterfly: "I wish I could fight like you Christie!"

Chrisite: "Obrigado. That's sweet!"

Jin Kazama Is A Fag: "Christie must be lesbian."

Christie: "No. I do like men."

Thot Patrol: "Where is Paqueta Island?"

Christie: "Where? It's just outside Rio city. I can even see it from here. A great view!"

Nina Williams's Other Son: "You're not going to look for Eddy?"

Christie: "I do want to find him. But now that he's fighting again, I rather not get in his way."

Metal Sonic: "How do you stand on your hands?"

Christie: "Handstands? That takes much practice and concentration. Balance is key. Pushups along the wall upside down is a good start."

King Louie: "Tell the world your measurements!"

Christie: "All of them?"

King Louie: "Yes!"

Thot Patrol: "Tell us!"

Jin Kazama Is a Fag: "None of you will hit it."

King Louie: "Shut up nerd!"

Meg C: "You don't have to tell these guys anything."

Fake News: "I hope she does tell us."

Christie: "Guys. It's okay. I don't mind. My measurements are 89-65-98. And I weight about 133. I gained weight. I feel bad about that. So I need to get back to jogging."

Thot Patrol: "I knew your ass was fat! My gawd!"

King Louise: "Best rear end in the fighting world!"

Christie: "This is embarrassing! Lol!"

Nina Williams's Other Son: "I like it when Christie dances too. So seductive!"

Pretty Sugar Butterfly: "Me too."

Christie: "I appreciate that everyone! Dancing is something I would do if I weren't involved in the tournaments. And my other job of course."

Fake News; "You have a job? What is it?"

Christie: "Social work. And I look after the orphanage Eddy setup for impoverished children."

Meg C: "So cool!"

Metal Sonic: "That what my mom does. She gets paid well."

Thot Patrol: "You had any guys try to touch you while working or out in the streets?"

Christie: "Yeah. I've had to defend myself from lechers a few times."

Meg C: "Capo girls kick butt!"

Christie: "That's right!" (Giggles.)

King Louie: "You need your own reality tv show, so that I can watch you every day."

Christie: "My life is pretty routine, I don't think many people would watch it though."

King Louie: "I will watch you."

Super Pretty Butterfly: "I wanna watch too!"

Kamehameha: "The thirst is real on this chat."

Jin Kazama Is A Fag: "And yet you're on the chat, trying to hit Christie. Stop it!"

Nina William's Other Son: "I wanna screw my aunt more."

Meg C: "You men are so desperate lol!"

King Louie: "No shit."

Kamehameha: "I'm just a fan. I'm married btw."

Fake News: "Liar!"

Metal Sonic: "Christie what type of games are you into?"

Christie: "I like card games. Solitaire is my favorite."

Pretty Sugar Butterfly: "I like that too."

Metal Sonic: "Just card games? No dominos?"

Christie: "No. Not really."

 _A loud knock is heard on the door at the guest room_ …

Dores: "Christie! Are you there?"

Christie: "Si! Come in!"

Dores: "There is a sniper trying to kill Barros!"

Christie: "Que? Where is he?"

Dores: "He's near the kitchen entrance! The cops are coming but I don' know when!"

Christie: "Okay!"

Christie immediately closes her laptop, ending the chat abruptly. Christie rushed towards the kitchen area to see Barros hiding from the sight of the sniper. He used a nearby couch as a shield.

Barros: "Christie! Get down!"

Bullets flies, damaging a mirror…

Christie: "Aaaaahhhh!"

Barros: "It's a damn sniper!"

Christie (Crouching.): "Why would they shoot here?"

Barros: "My guess is someone sent by my old friend!"

Christie: "We can't just sit here! I must do something!"

Barros: "No! Don't!"

Christie: "I will find this man and stop him from killing you!"

Barros: "But Christie I…"

Christie: "It's the least I can do because you helped me so much!"

Without pause Christie crawled away from Barros as she went to the front door. The sniper was shooting from the back side of the home. He couldn't be very far. Christie knew this guy would be on the rooftops. So she needed to be careful. Some residents in the street level were fleeing for cover and closed their doors, locking them. Christie went around several blocks until she could see someone in all black above a three story building. There he is! The building had a ladder so Christie could climb up to the roof. The sniper was too focused on pinpointing Barros inside his house to notice Christie ascending the ladder. When Christie stepped foot on the roof, that's when the sniper finally turned around.

Sniper: "Huh?"

Christie: "I found you!"

Christie acrobatically approached the sniper and landed a somersault style compasso kick on the top of the sniper's head. The immediate impact knocked out the sniper and he was immobilized. Finally, the shooting of the mansion ceased.

 _30 minutes later inside the mansion_ …

Barros: "So this is the sniper eh?"

Christie: "I wonder who he is?" (Christie takes off his mask.)

Barros: "Hmmm…I don't recognize him. I'll take it from here Senhora Christie."

Using a glass of water, Barros throws the water causing the sniper to wake up spooked.

Sniper (Shaking.): "Aaahhh! Wha? Where am I?"

Barros: "Why hello there? I'm sure you know who this is yes?" (Points at himself.)

Sniper: "Aw dammit! I let myself get captured!"

Barros: "The police are on their way to this island. To keep from serving your entire life in a rotten cell, answer this. Was it Rolando Seu who sent you after me?"

Sniper: "Si. Although he is not my main boss, Seu would pay me extra for killing you and anyone else close in your circles."

Barros: "I knew it." (Sighs.) "Well, now that we have that out of the way, I can promise you that the police will listen to me and your charges will be reduced to only 5 years in prison with rehabilitation."

Sniper: "What? How?"

Barros: "I'm an old lawyer, just trust me on this. Now I have another question regarding the tournament. (Holds a picture of Katarina out of his pockets.) "Are you familiar with this young lady?"

Sniper: "Yeah! My boss said she's a bodyguard for Seu. Her next fight is in Brazil I think!"

Barros: "Really? Against who?"

Sniper: "The Capoeira Mestre Eddy Gordo."

Christie: "Are you serious?"

Sniper: "I'm not lying! It's the truth!"

Christie (Hopeful.): "Eddy!"

Barros: "Where are they fighting? Is it here in Rio or Sao Paulo?"

Sniper: "It's at some old church or fort in Bahia. I don't know the name exactly."

Barros: "That's good enough. I'll find out where it is. Christie!"

Christie: "Si Senhor Barros?"

Barros: "After the police arrive, I want you head back home and gather your things. We will fly to Salvador immediately."

Christie: "Sure, but will you be alright?"

Barros: "I think the worst is over for now. Yet, I can't stay here and let someone else try to take my life. Just sit tight for now."

The police eventually showed up to investigate the shooting. Barros negotiated with the police captain to ease up the charges on the sniper. Christie then prepared to gather her things at the mansion so she could return home in the main city and pack up. She wasted no time heading out. The chance to see her mestre again has arrived, but he could be in grave danger when fighting Katarina.


	4. Email Session 2 & Confession

**Email Session 2 & Confession**

 _Faron Barros Estate, Paqueta Island, Rio de Janeiro, Brazil_ …

After the unlikely ambush that the drug lord Rolando Seu tried to do against Faron Barros, an old lawyer friend of Eddy's father, the lawyer decided to take matters into his own hands. He and Christie both traveled with the backing of local police & military in Bahia state where Eddy's latest fight took place. They were able to save Eddy from certain death after the same drug lord tried to kill him. With some compromise, Barros allowed Eddy's opponent, who is also Brazilian, to become a worker under him for she was in desperate need of financial help in looking for her loved one.

Christie, Eddy, and Senhor Barros all returned to Rio but Eddy decided not to return at the orphanage he helped to build just yet. He did visit a few of his relatives, but Eddy wanted to keep a low profile until it was time to leave the country again. His 30th birthday was fast approaching by tomorrow, and Christie wanted to ask some of the fans what she could do to surprise Eddy before he leaves again.

 _On her webcam_ …

Christie: "I'm back everyone. Sorry for not responding to emails. You guys did hear about Eddy coming back to Brazil, and he could have been killed after his fight. Thankfully my friend Barros figured out where these criminals were going to ambush him. We made it in time to arrest the bad guys. Anyway, Eddy has to leave in two days to fight in New Zealand, but his birthday is tomorrow. I want to do something special for him. Do you all have any ideas?"

Pretty Sugar Butterfly: "Give him a box of chocolates!"

Christie: "Ola Pretty Sugar Butterfly! Eddy doesn't eat a lot candy, but that's not a bad idea."

Metal Sonic: "Make him a berimbau."

Christie: "I'm happy you said that Metal Sonic, because I did make some new berimbaus for myself and the kids to play with. Eddy has his own berimbau, but I don't know where he hid it. So I guess I can give him a spare one."

SamIam: "I heard after the Eddy and Katarina fight that there were was a big arrest of a drug lord. Is Eddy okay? What about Katarina?"

Christie: "Eddy is fine. Katarina is too. She is very lucky that Senhor Barros took a quick liking to her. Otherwise, Katarina would be in jail for she was working with that drug lord!"

Trippy Sticks: "Give Eddy a big kiss. He won't expect that."

Christie: "Wow! I really want to! I just hope he doesn't get mad at me."

Lili's Teddy Bear: "I know. Do a samba dance in front of Eddy plus a striptease!"

Christie: "Oh…I way to embarrassed to strip! But I samba all the time so that should make him happy."

Fake News: "How come you are not with him now?"

Christie: "Eddy hasn't made it back to the island yet. He went to see his cousin Diego. I already made a cake for him this morning. I'm keeping it hidden in the fridge. Plus I helped to grill some churrasaco with Senhor Barros & Dores around lunchtime. I know Eddy will be hungry when he comes back here."

Pretty Sugar Butterfly: "What if he doesn't come back?"

Christie: "Eddy left his suitcase in the house. Plus, his plane isn't leaving today. It's on Thursday."

King1WrestlingFan: "Is Eddy into futbol? Buy him a new kick ball."

Christie: "Oh, he used to be into futbol, but there are no sports stores on this island where I can purchase one."

Kamehameha: "Super soak Eddy with a water gun."

Christie: "Eh, I don't wanna ruin Sehnor Barros's mansion with water all over the floors." (Giggling)

Metal Sonic: "How many years have you known him?"

Christie: "How many years? Well I met him at the age of 17 so it has been almost four years now."

Luscious Lips: "Does Eddy like cotton candy?"

Christie: "I don't know. All I have is the cake for him."

Trippy Sticks: "When is your Birthday Christie?"

Christie: "It's in the spring next year."

Fake News: "Dress up in lingerie while serving him breakfast!"

Christie: "What? That's so embarrassing!" (Laughs)

Claudia Soares 199: "The best birthday gift would be to give Eddy a back massage."

Christie: "But I have never done a massage before! Oh I'm so hot right now!" (Blushing)

Who Da Fuk Cares: "Will you take off your clothes since your hot?"

Chrisite: "No…I won't do it here!" (Still laughing)

Marco Adriano: "Who does Eddy have to fight next?"

Christie: "I looked at it yesterday. He's fighting Lili Rochefort. But then he has Dragunov in Russia I think. He's gonna need my help out there. I have a feeling."

Pretty Sugar Butterfly: "Why don't you sing to him? Pretty sure you have a good voice."

Christie: "I can do that. No problemo."

10 Chainz: "How much did Eddy pay for his jewelry? That sh*t look dope!"

Christie: "He won't tell me, but I like his rings the best though."

Fake News: "Did you make birthday surprises for him before?"

Christie: "No…because I didn't have money or have a place for myself back then. Eddy bought me more things than I bought for him and it was small things too. This time will be different."

Tekkenking: "Have you watched any other matches in tournament yet?"

Christie: "Unfortunately I haven't because of work and traveling to the mansion by boat all the time. Although I have kept up with Eddy's fights at least. Sorry."

Luscious Lips: "Will you have candles on the cake?"

Christie: "No…I didn't wanna mess up the cake by putting candles in it. And it's on a bowl too."

 _Knock on the door_ …

Christie: "Who is it?"

Dores (The maid): "Senhor Barros wishes to you see you Christie!"

Christie: "Ok! I'll be back everyone!"

Barros noticed the cake Christie worked so hard to make inside the main fridge. He had a feeling Eddy would discover it before the night's end. There was another refrigerator in the garage area. So Barros asked her to move it there. Christie eventually finished her stream and around the same time Eddy Gordo returned to the mansion. Indeed, Eddy was hungry from coming back from the main city, and he ate some leftovers from the maid's cooking inside the main fridge. Heading upstairs, Eddy was met by Christie who just left the restroom. They looked at each other for a few seconds until Christie finally broke the silence.

Christie: "Eddy! How is your cousin doing?"

Eddy: "He's doing fine. Everything is good."

Christie: "That's good. Anything else happened?"

Eddy: "No…just another day in Rio."

Christie: "Oh, did you visit your aunt too?"

Eddy: "No. I can't let her find out I am here. I know she will tell the children."

Christie: "I guess so…I know from talking with her, she is not good at keeping secrets. What are you going to do now?"

Eddy: "I'm going to sleep. Very tired." (Yawns)

Christie: "Oh…alright. Boa noite Eddy."

Eddy: "Voce tambem Christie."

 _The next day_ …

Although rain fell on Paqueta Island, Eddy slowly got out of bed late in the morning. He looked at the clocked as it read 10:20 AM. He must have overslept. It was indeed his birthday, but Eddy didn't want to make it known to Barros or Christie. Christie might remember today is his birthday, but he was just going to play it cool and not brag about it. Standing up, Eddy walked over to the bathroom to wash his face and use mouthwash. When he opened the bathroom door, Eddy got his first surprise.

Eddy: "What in the?"

The bathroom was decorated in birthday colors. Then there was a cassette tape player that played right after he opened the door sitting on the window, playing the birthday song. From the hallway, Christie could hear the music as she laughed while carrying the cake she made for Eddy.

Eddy (People's eyebrow): "Christie…" (Embarrassed)

He quickly turned off the radio player. This day was gonna be a crazy one for Eddy. Maybe that was all she planned he thought. When he finally cleaned himself up, Eddy just put on a wife beater and some athletic shorts to go into the dining room. Sitting down at the table, he saw Faron Barros reading something on his tablet while drinking coffee.

Eddy: "Senhor Barros, where is Christie?"

Barros: "Oh Bom dia Eddy! Eh…Christie was in the kitchen but that was a while back so I don't know where she is now."

Without hesitation, Eddy went into the kitchen, but only the maid Dores was inside preparing some chicken meat to season and bake.

Eddy: "Agh…where is that girl?"

Christie finally decided to come out of hiding from the cake and food she hid at another guest room nearby. A nervous Eddy sat down across from Barros who continued to look at his tablet. Then Christie, in her bare feet, tiptoed behind Eddy and placed her hands in front of his eyes. Then she started signing happy birthday.

Eddy: "You can get your hands out of my eyes now!"

Christie (Finally does): "We are going have so much fun today!"

Eddy (Stunned): "Chris…tie?"

Christie (in her bikini top, hair down to her back & unbuttoned daisy dukes): "First things first! I have your birthday cake, I made it myself for you! So, I'll be right back!" (Runs down the hall)

Eddy (Shaking his head): "My goodness."

Barros (Grinning): "Oh, she was looking forward to this Eddy my boy! Not even my wife when this far to celebrate my 30th birthday."

Eddy: "I was hoping she would not remember."

Barros: "But why?"

Eddy: "I've had enough birthday parties as a kid, no need to keep doing this now that I'm grown."

Barros: "Don't be like that! You leave tomorrow and spending time with your disciple for a whole day is the least you can do. Cheer up!"

Eddy: "-_-."

Barros: "At least spend some time with her alone. We haven't seen you for a whole year."

Christie (Rolling the cart with the cake and food): "Here it is! I hope you like Mestre!"

Eddy (Looks at the cake.): "I've never seen a cake like this before. What is it called?"

Christie: "It's my first Charlotte Russe cake, with fudge and bananas! Do try it Eddy!"

Eddy (Takes a fork already laid on the table): "If you insist." (Takes a bite) "Mmmm…this is really good. No way you made this!"

Christie: "Oh yes I did!"

Eddy (Disagrees): "I don't think so…Dores must have helped you. You didn't cook when I trained you years ago. Now all of sudden you are a baking expert?"

Christie: "I learned a lot of different stuff while you were gone Eddy! Including cooking!"

Eddy: "Is she telling the truth?"

Barros: "Why yes Eddy! She made the cake all on her own yesterday and made breakfast this morning too. Dores taught her some cooking recipes, but that was months ago. Now I'd say she is the second-best cook in this house."

Christie: "And there's more where that came from. Try out my cheese toast, fruit salad, and sausage links."

Eddy: "Wait! You did this too?"

Christie: "Yep! Early this morning!"

Eddy: "I'm nervous to eat this."

Christie (Cat eyed): "Please Eddy! I worked so hard to make it!"

Barros: "I had some of her cooking too. She has improved Eddy! Give it a taste!"

Eddy (Sighs): "Fine. I will."

Christie (Clapping): "Yay!"

After eating her breakfast & half of the cake, Eddy had to admit that he enjoyed it. Christie had picked up some new skills while he was away. She could have easily disappeared from Eddy's life after losing the Mestre from his illness. And yet, Christie never gave up on him. While Christie was drinking her lemonade (that she didn't make btw) sitting down, Eddy asked what other surprises did she have in mind.

Eddy: "Ok…what other surprises do you have in mind Christie?"

Christie: "Well…the birthday setup in the bathroom and the food was my main surprise, but I wanna hang out at the beach here on the island and maybe go sailing again."

Eddy: "I hope that's it."

Christie: "I know you are tired, but still you should enjoy the day!"

Barros: "Yes, you two should go out and enjoy it. Has it stopped raining?"

Christie (Looks at the outside window down the hallway): "I think so."

Barros: "Wonderful, I will be out too getting my medicine. Do have fun guys!" (Getting up from his seat)

Christie: "We will Senhor Barros!"

As the clouds dissipated from the sky, the sun came out as it caused the temperature to rise back up quite a bit. Eddy and Christie finally left the mansion heading for the local beach. Eddy in his long trunks and sandals kept his wife beater on while following a jubilant Christie, still in her revealing get up. Some locals were waving and whistling at her while the two were walking on the cobblestone streets. Christie didn't mind it for she was laughing and waving back, but Eddy was annoyed by it all.

Finally they made it to the local beach. It was quiet for the time being, which was good for Christie as she took the bag of towels and lotion out. Eddy sat down beside her, and tried to ignore Christie as she caressed her body with lotion on her silky brown skin. She even pulled down her short shorts as she covered her legs and glutes. Eddy just laid back and put on his sunglasses thinking of what to do next. As a kid, he liked to build sand castles. It was so long since he made one. Perhaps he still had what it took to make an artistic one. Finally, Eddy decided he was gonna make one, since Christie wanted to bask in the sun. Christie exposing her backside, turned around, curious to see Eddy leave suddenly.

Christie: "Eddy?"

Eddy: I'm staying close by, I want to build a castle."

Christie: "Sand castle?"

Eddy: "Si."

Christie: "Oh…but I'm not done tanning."

Eddy: "Take your time."

Christie: "ok mestre."

Eddy found a good spot to build about 30 meters away from Christie. He was certain the waves would not reach this area, so he started gathering sand. Working really fast, Eddy created his foundation and started to work the edges by creating a rectangle. Then when the platform was smooth, Eddy started carefully writing his nickname "Faisca" onto the front. It wasn't a castle, but at least it would look stylish. Finally, Christie was done tanning. She walked over to Eddy leaning over his shoulder to see his artwork.

Christie: "Ah! That's really nice mestre!"

Eddy (grinning): "Obrigado."

Christie: "I don't know how make sand castles or signs, so this is pretty neat to see you do this. You are so talented!"

Eddy: "It was nothing. I've been doing things like this since I was young."

Christie: "Since you made one for yourself, can you do one for me?"

Eddy: "Like this?"

 _Christie nods_ …

Eddy: "Alright, but you will have to watch and make it with me. Entendi?"

Christie: "Si mestre!"

Eddy wasted no time showcasing how to create another sand plaque. This time he allowed Christie to draw on top of her frame. Her writing was sloppy, but it still looked cool in her mind. Christie she smiled once she finished signing her name.

Christie: "That's looks so beautiful!"

Eddy: "For a first timer I guess."

After that comment, Christie playfully picked some sand nearby and spilled it on top of Eddy's dreads!

Christie: "I know what else is beautiful! Seeing you covered in sand! Te hahahaha!" (Running to the water)

Eddy (Wiping his hair off): "Christie! Get back here! Dammit!"

Christie: "Come and get me birthday boy!"

Eddy did just that! Christie tried to get as far as away from Eddy as possible but he could run like a track and field athlete. Eddy carefully tackles her as the two submerge into the shallow water. Coming back up, they both playfully wrestled in the ground until Christie aggressively plants Eddy on his back. Ignoring the waves coming ashore, Christie leaned and surprised Eddy by smooching his lips.

Christie (With watery eyes): "I love you Eddy."


	5. More Than A Disciple

**More Than a Disciple**

 _Paqueta Island, Rio de Janeiro, Brazil_ …

Christie (With watery eyes): "I love you Eddy."

Eddy couldn't believe what Christie just did. She was right over the top of him in the middle of the community beach as she confessed her love for the man. Eddy darted his eyes around to see if somebody was viewing them. This was a most embarrassing spot! Some kids were playing futbol as the ball was kicked close to the couple's direction. Eddy quickly rose up and his force made Christie jump off on him. He picked up the ball with his own hand and gave it back to one of the little boys chasing it.

Eddy: "Here."

Little boy: "Obrigado!" (Runs back to his friends.)

Eddy (Looks at Christie): "We should get out of here."

Christie (Somewhat disappointed.): "Umm…okay."

 _Then Christie though about boat riding_ …

Christie: "Wait! Eddy? What about riding the ferry? I think it's too early to go back to the mansion."

Eddy (Stops): "Well…I guess we can."

Christie: "Great! Come on!" (Grabs his arm.)

Eddy felt so embarrassed after what Christie just did, he was ready to go back to the mansion already. This girl Christie was growing up way too fast in his eyes. He knew she missed him from his times in the tournament, but this confession was too much to process in the Mestre's head.

The ferry harbor north of the island was not that far from the beach. Christie did not want to ride of the public ferry, so she decided to pick Barros' private yacht and drive it. Barros also taught her how to drive one while Eddy was gone. It was much better this way.

Eddy: "Are we not taking the public ferry?"

Christie: "Why? Mr. Barros told me I could drive his yacht anytime I wanted. That's where we are going."

Eddy: "Wait! You can ride a yacht? You don't even have a boat license!"

Christie: "So? Doesn't mean I can't drive one?"

Eddy: "I can't believe Barros would allow you to drive his own yacht and with no license!"

Christie: "Shhhh! You're too loud. Mestre. It's your birthday. You need to have fun. C'mon! C'mon!" (Laughing.)

Christie kept egging the grumpy Eddy on towards the direction of the yacht at the harbor. By the time Eddy viewed the yacht, he stopped having a sour look on his face and was in awe by the design. A double decked yacht in white color, with gold trimmings surrounding it. It was clearly the best looking boat at the harbor. And to think Christie could drive this elegant structure on the water. Eddy was beside himself! Christie kept right on giggling due to Eddy's changed expression.

Christie: "Let's hop in! Woohoo!"

Getting inside the helm, Christie took over the wheel and turned on the engine. There was enough gas for the yacht to last at least another 12 hours, but Christie didn't wanna stray away too far from the island. By the time she backed out of the deck, the yacht drove out towards the open water. So far, Eddy was impressed by Christie's navigation skills.

Eddy: "I have to say you learned a lot of new things while I was gone. What else do you know that I do not?"

Christie: "Barros taught me a quite a bit Eddy. I even got to learn how to jet ski off the boat. When we get to more open waters, I want you to drive while I enjoy the water on the skis!"

Eddy: "You can do that too? No way Barros taught you that! So who did?"

Christie: "A friend of mine when I used to be a bartender. It's one of her favorite hobbies. Ok! We are almost away from the other boats! Think you can take the wheel?"

Eddy: "You're really gonna do this aren't you!"

Christie: "I came out here to have fun! It's your birthday Eddy! Let's cut loose! Wooooo!" (Giggles while running off.)

Eddy: "I hope she will be ok." (Looks at the wheel) "But then again…I get to drive a luxury boat. Let us see what this thing can do."

With that said, Eddy took over the wheel, but not before Christie put on the skis under her feet. Barros had them hidden in one of the closet rooms. When she was ready to hop off, she yelled for Eddy to start moving the boat.

Christie: "Ok Eddy I'm ready!"

Eddy: "Here it goes!" (Begins moving the boat with the gas pedal pressed down)

The yacht began moving at full speed. Christie jumped in the water already but made sure to get back on her feet before the boat sped up. Soon she was sliding off on top of the water. Eddy put the pedal to the metal as best as he could. Christie was screaming with joy as she started skiing while holding on for dear life. Eddy drove around the East side of Guanabara Bay for 30 minutes, until he himself was getting tired of driving. After stopping the boat out in the open, Eddy ran to the back of the boat to get Christie.

Eddy: "Christie!"

Christie (Still floating): "Aww…Eddy! I wanted to keep going!"

Eddy: "I'm sorry…but I was getting tired of going in circles! Come get back on board!"

Christie: "Alright."

After getting back on the boat, Christie took off her skiis. She stretched her soaked body since her arms were kinda sore from holding onto the bar while water skiing. Eddy always treated her like a little girl, especially when she was chubbier back in her younger days. Now…he saw her a lot differently.

Eddy (Gives her a towel): "Here dry up."

Christie: "Oribgado." (Wipes her body off.)

Eddy: "Christie…I should be the one thanking you."

Christie: "Huh?"

Eddy: "For today…you have expressed just how important I am to you. I cannot thank you enough for your kindness."

Christie: "Of course Eddy. I mean I felt like you should have fun while you are still here in the country. And I…"

Eddy: "Back at the beach. Did you really mean it?"

Christie: "Yes I did! You drive me crazy mestre! I really do love you!"

Eddy: "Then I must repay you for the time you have spent preparing for my birthday and watching over the old man."

Christie (Happy tears): "Eddy!"

Taking the advantage, Christie pulls Eddy's head down and kisses him while she could barely stand on her toes. She was taken aback by Eddy's own advancement. Christie couldn't believe it in her head as Eddy picked her up while still smooching. With his left arm, Eddy scooped up Christie's legs and he took her inside the lower deck. It was his first time entering inside the lower deck of the yacht. Eddy didn't want to mess up Senhor Barros' bed, so he placed Christie back on her feet as they kept trading kisses. Then the two took off the few clothes they were wearing. Christie wanted Eddy so badly, she took her right hand and started rubbing his member.

Christie: "I need you mestre!"

Not saying anything, Eddy gently laid Christie down on the carpet. Giving Christie what she asked for, he slid himself inside her stargate. Eddy then put his large hands on his disciple's breast and it immediately made her wet down under while getting penetrated.

Christie: "Ughh!"

Eddy (in his head): "Damn! She's really tight!"

Christie felt so good she could not stop moaning while being grinded by her mestre. Eddy took his left hand off Christie's aroused breast and started licking at the areola while he kept on pounding. Christie grabbed his head in response. They kept this position together for a good minute until Eddy made her turn over exposing her rear end.

Eddy (Turns her over): "Are you enjoying this Christie?"

Christie: "Si! Mestre! Don't stop! Por favor!"

Eddy (Spreading the cheeks.): "Muito Bem."

Eddy worked his way inside his disciple again and she yelled even louder than before. Grabbing her ass, Eddy accelerated his hip motion as literally went balls deep inside Christie. Christie held onto the carpet as she kept yelling after every thrust her tight coochie was taking. Eddy could no longer keep this up because Christie felt so tight on him. At this rate, he might make the young lady pregnant. Eddy pulls out in desperation, but not after Christie climaxed. Her body was shivering all over. Suddenly some fluid fell all over her backside and some of it landed over her long hair and face too. Eddy shot his load all over her. He was relieved not to cum in his own student.

Eddy (Panicked): "I'm so sorry Christie. I didn't mean to really!"

Christie (Love drunk): "Eddy. Let me taste you."

Christie was sweaty and dirty, but because it was Eddy, she didn't care. Turning around to face her mestre she took his leaking member and licked the residue away for him. Looking back up she gave Eddy a pleasant smile, then hugs him.

Christie: "You are my everything! Happy birthday Mestre!"

Eddy: "I will never forget this day Christie. Obrigado Christie. " (Hugs her back): "Now…let's clean up and head back for the harbor."

Christie (Sighs): "Alright."

If only she could keep Eddy and this boat drifting on in the ocean longer. Perhaps forever even. Yet all good things must come to an end. After drying up and placing her biking back on, Christie went back outside and drove the yacht back to the island. Eddy was leaving tomorrow to resume the tournament. Maybe she could convince him to tag along?


	6. Things Will Be Different

**Things Will Be Different**

 _Faron Barros Estate, Paqueta Island, Rio De Janeiro, Brazil_ …

By the time Christie drove Senhor Barros's yacht back into the Paqueta Island Harbor, her head was spinning over the fact that Eddy had to leave the country again the next day. What could she do to make Eddy change his mind about fighting alone? Sure she didn't want to interfere with his matches, but the thought of losing him to another Tekken fighter did not sit well for the Capoeirista disciple. Other than her aunt who lived in another state, Christie really had no one else in this world to lean on.

The sun was almost down as Christie and Eddy returned to the estate. Because they walked and went water skiing, the duo were both very hungry. Lucky for them Senhor Barros had long returned from doing his errands and his maid, Dores, prepared dinner for everyone. Immediately smelling the aroma of the food, Eddy sat himself down at the table. Christie came in later after putting on a tank top and shorts covering her assets. Then Barros finally shows and is surprised to see them sitting before he showed up. With a warm smile, Barros greets them.

Barros: "Well if it isn't my favorite faces in the room! Welcome back!"

Christie: "Boa noite Senhor Barros! I'm starving!"

Barros: "I see. Do not fret dear. Dores went to the store for me and bought some fresh steak to grill for churrasco. And she cooked Moqueca!" (Moqueca is stew mixed with shrimp bits)

Chrisite: "Oh I love moqueca! I still can't make it like Dores can though."

Barros: "It comes with practice, you will get better in time my dear."

 _Eddy remained quiet_ …

Barros (Looks at thim): "Is something on your mind Eddy?"

Eddy: "Oh sorry. I was just thinking about the children at the orphanage. I hope they are doing alright."

Christie: "The orphanage children? They are doing well Mestre. I'm sure Tia (aunt) Lewa will continue to keep the children safe on our behalf."

Eddy: "Our behalf?"

Christie: "Well…I mean."

Eddy: "I know I did not ask you to work at the orphanage, but Barros told me a while ago that you were helping Lewa with watching the children. That does mean a lot to me."

Christie: "Um…sure. It was no trouble Mestre." (Thinks) "I thought he was going to scold me for trying to leave Rio. But I can't let him go by himself again. I really don't want to lose you Eddy!"

Dores finally came out of the kitchen with some fine cuisine on her tray. She handed the trio the appetizer salad, then the Moqueca, then the cut strips of churrasco steak. The atmosphere in the dining room was much more relaxed by the time the group ate their meal. When it was over, Christie really needed to talk with Barros about Eddy leaving in the morning. She felt the urge to pack up her few remaining things too. Christie told Barros right after Eddy retired in the guest room to speak with him about leaving.

 _At Barros's study room_ …

Christie: "I really need to talk with you Senhor."

Barros: "Si dear. Do tell me what is bothering you."

Christie: "I…I want to leave and follow Eddy."

Barros: "Really? Are you sure about this Christie?"

Christie (Nods): "I can't keep worrying about him while staying here."

Barros: "And the children?"

Christie: "I know they will be fine. Some of the kids have a great understanding of Capoeira. I'm sure no one will try to take advantage of them. Lewa is there too."

Barros: "If that is your will, then I will not stop you. I will see to it that the orphanage has extra guards surrounding the premises. No mere criminal shall trespass and think of harming the orphanage workers and children. Finally, Eddy needs to understand how much you love him. He likes being solo, but this tournament I feel has been more dangerous than ever before. The world cannot afford to lose more men like him."

Christie: "Obrigado Senhor. I promise to keep Eddy safe. For my late grandfather, the city, and for the children."

Barros: "Gather your remaining things Christie. I will send you some money to help with your travels, and be sure to tell him. Tonight."

Christie: "I will. As soon as I'm through packing. Again, obrigado senhor!"

Christie soon dashes into her room upstairs. Barros could only help but laugh. This situation sort of reminded him of his late wife who hated it whenever Barros left the country for business. He returned to his chair and resumed reading his book again.

With her heartbeat accelerating more and more, Christie was just inches away from entering Eddy's guest room after folding all of her clothes. What would Eddy's reaction be if she pleaded to go with him during his time at the tournament? It was now or never.

Christie (Cracks the door open): "Eddy?"

Eddy (Packing up himself): "Huh?"

Christie: "May I come in?"

Eddy: "Uh…si. I'm just packing everything away for tomorrow."

Christie: "Do you need any help?"

Eddy: "No. I think I have everything I need to get around. What is wrong?"

Christie: "Eddy…let me come with you."

Eddy (Stops, then looks at her): "Christie."

Christie: "I mean it! You were almost killed by that crazy bitch (Katarina) and that drug lord! If Barros did not find out who those people were would you still be packing up your things right now? Am I wrong?"

That fact cut deep into Eddy's pride as a fighter. Sure he beat Katarina, but Rolando Seu would have had his men put a thousand shells inside his body had Barros and the Bahia local authorities not stepped in to intervene. They saved his life from eventual assassination. There would be no justice against the Zaibatsu for the failed promise of saving Christie's grandfather if Eddy died on that day. Even the orphanage would close down because of Eddy's demise. Eddy needed to know if Christie was prepared for the dangers that may lay ahead in this tournament.

Eddy: "You are not wrong. I had no idea that Barros knew anything about the drug lord. I was ready for an ambush after fighting Katarina because she was stalking me earlier in the tournament. Bringing Mestre the justice he deserves is something worth dying for, but Christie are you willing to do the same? Is it important to you as it is for me?"

Christie: "Eddy, I just don't want to lose you. I have already lost too much, including Avo (grandpa). If taking the Zaibatsu down is your goal, then let me help you do it! I can join Avo in death knowing that I did my best to help you."

Eddy (Sighs): "Alright. You are not a little girl anymore. I found that out earlier today. So…have you packed up your things? Did you talk with Barros about this?"

Christie: "Si."

Eddy: "Muito Bem. I'm going right to bed after I finish packing my stuff. We have a long day to travel tomorrow."

Christie (Joyful): "Si! Obrigado Eddy! I won't let you down!"

She hugged Eddy tighty on his huge chest. Eddy reluctantly hugged back, but he was really getting sleepy. So Eddy broke the hug and politely told her to get some rest. By the time she returned to her room, Christie had a big smile on her face. Yet right of out the blue, Christie thought about the last time she and Eddy were in the Tekken tournament together. The two eventually quarreled over Christie's safety and they got into a fight. She lost in the scuffle and could no longer find Eddy after that. Christie went back home with a sad heart. For a time, she hated that Eddy never came back and later found out her grandfather died. It took time to forgive Eddy for working with the Zaibatsu. She could not hate Eddy forever. Her love for him was too great. This time things will be different. Avo will be proud of her and Eddy once they get some payback against the Zaibatsu. That much is certain.


End file.
